2000
The year '''2000 '''marked the unofficial end of the 20th century and the official start of the 21st century. This also marked the debut year of when VeggieTales started using Maya software, and the debut year of ''3-2-1 Penguins!. '' Releases * VeggieTown Values: On the Job! (January 12, 2000) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 21, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (April 3, 2000) (Ep. 13) * A Taste of VeggieTales (April 25, 2000) * Larry's Favorite Stories (May 23, 2000) * The End of Silliness?: More of Favorite Silly Songs! (May 23, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (August 8, 2000) * The Toy that Saved Christmas (September 30, 2000) * Esther ... the Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) (Ep. 14) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (November 14, 2000) (Ep. 1) Lyrick Studios * Heroes Triple Feature (January 11, 2000) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 28, 2000) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (March 28, 2000) * Sumo of the Opera (March 28, 2000) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (March 28, 2000) * It's a Meaningful Life (March 28, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (April 11, 2000) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (April 11, 2000) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (April 11, 2000) * Noah's Ark (April 11, 2000) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (April 11, 2000) * The End of Silliness?: More of Favorite Silly Songs! (May 23, 2000) * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (May 23, 2000) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (May 23, 2000) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (May 23, 2000) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (May 23, 2000) * Larry's Favorite Stories! (May 23, 2000) (Blockbuster Video/KidMongous) * King George and the Ducky (August 8, 2000) * Lord of the Beans (August 8, 2000) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (August 8, 2000) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (August 8, 2000) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) * LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego! (September 30, 2000) * Lessons from the Sock Drawer (September 30, 2000) * The Little Drummer Boy (September 30, 2000) * Celery Night Fever (September 30, 2000) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (November 7, 2000) * Holiday Double Feature (November 7, 2000) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (November 7, 2000) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (November 7, 2000) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (November 14, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (November 14, 2000) * The Star of Christmas (original) (November 14, 2000) * Silly Song Double Feature (November 21, 2000) * VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular (December 19, 2000) Soundtrack * LarryBoy the Soundtrack (March 28, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * VeggieTunes 3: A Queen, A King and A Very Blueberry (October 3, 2000) * A Very Veggie Christmas (November 7, 2000) Re-issue Trailers * King George and the Ducky Teaser (March 28, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Teaser (April 11, 2000) * King George and the Ducky Trailer (May 23, 2000) * Video Promo (A) (August 8, 2000) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Teaser (August 8, 2000) * VeggieTales Australia Promo (August 8, 2000) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Teaser (September 30, 2000) * Larry-Boy Soundtrack/Website Promo (September 30, 2000) * Clever, Quirky, Green Leafy Fun! Trailer (September 30, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Sneak Peek (September 30, 2000) * VeggieTunes 3 Trailer (November 21, 2000) * Video Promo (B) (November 21, 2000) * Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser (December 15, 2000) Category:Years Category:2000